


Roles Reversed Spencer Working

by orphan_account



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, M/M, reference to MPreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer arrives back from a difficult case, glad to see his husband and family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roles Reversed Spencer Working

Spencer was exhausted, it had been a long week, teenage Unsubs were always hard, so three of them meant he was more physically drained than he ever thought possible. All he could think about was getting in home and seeing Derek. It took everything in his power not just put his foot on the accelerator and go as fast as the speed limits permitted, but he was tired; and he knew he had to be careful and drive safely. 

Finally he turned into their cul-de-sac and then to their house. He pulled up into the driveway, grabbed his satchel and go-bag, and got out of the car. He rushed up to the door and impatiently put the key into the lock before walking in. 

The house was silent. Only dim lights were on. He walked around unsurely, noticing the hallway light upstairs was not on, concern flooded his body for a moment until he came to the sitting room. There on the sofa, was Derek fast asleep, and on the floor by his feet was the ever loyal and somewhat aged Clooney. However, what had Spencer smiling most was their new son on the man’s chest, curled into him, his little ear placed against the strong man’s heart, no doubt its rhythmic beating acting as a lullaby to the young child. Spencer wished he had a camera. He gently tiptoed to the hall where he was met by his older daughter. 

“Mia, why are you out of bed?” 

“I heard you come in. And I can’t sleep.” The five year old admitted. 

“Why didn’t Daddy turn on the hall light?” 

“Noah has been awake with colic the last three nights, Daddy has been super tired. He fell asleep after he put Micha to bed.”

“Who put you to bed?” Spencer asked concerned.

“I did, only I couldn’t sleep without the light, but I knew if I tried to bring my chair out to the hall I could wake Micha or fall.” Spencer smiled at his level-headed daughter. He lifted her into his arms and brought her upstairs, putting on the light and placing her in her bed, tucking her in as he did so, he went over to his younger daughter’s bed, ensuring the safety railing was clicked into place correctly before tucking the blankets around her and kissing her forehead. 

“Goodnight Mia.” He smiled to his still awake daughter. 

“Did you get the baddies Papa?” 

“We did.”

“Good. Night Papa.” The child was so tired she was asleep before he left the room. The left the door slightly ajar and walked downstairs. 

He threw the go-bag into the laundry room and put on the washing machine. He left it again and noticed his husband still sleeping on the couch, he could also see Noah beginning to stir, so he took the infant and brought him to the kitchen to see if there was any milk for him. He took some out of the fridge and placed it in the bottle warmer, before heading back to the living room and changing the baby’s diaper. The infant objected with kicks and cries. Spencer saw Derek become alert. The man looked at his chest and then around, truly shocked when he saw Spencer behind him. 

“You’re home.”

“Yep.”

“Mia.” 

“Was dressed and ready for bed when I got here. She couldn’t sleep without the hall light.” 

“Spencer, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to.” Derek started to panic. 

 

“Derek, lie back and relax, I’m home now, let me look after him for a while. You rest.”

“But you’re after a rough case.”

“And the only thing that will make me feel better is looking after my husband and son.” 

“That bad?” 

“One of the worst. Mia told me you’ve had it rough here too.”

“No worse than with the girls. Mia has been so amazing.”

“She takes after me remember?” Smiled Spencer kissing Derek’s plump lips as their son suckled on his bottle.


End file.
